


An awkward beginning

by Cinnie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Finished for now, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie





	An awkward beginning

It’s a very brief, quiet moment on the Argo II. Nico can hardly believe that after all the pretending and avoiding, it just comes spilling out.

Percy had been trying to talk to him again, out on one of the more secluded parts of the ship and somehow, this had ended with Nico blurting out “I like you!” and a few other bits that were so incomprehensible that they don’t bear repeating.

Percy looks like he’d been knocked senseless. “When you say like…” he starts, and Nico, fueled by the fact that this can’t possibly worse, continues for him. “It means I _like_ you, I want to, I dunno, hold your hand, watch the fireworks at camp with you, that sort of like.”

Percy looks, well, Nico can’t really describe the expression, so in a growing panic he continues. “Look, I know you like Annabeth I just, I had to tell you, I’m just, I don’t know how to deal with these feeling half the time and you were clueless so I’d get defensive, and of course every time I’ve tried doing something to get your attention it totally backfires, and you sometimes forget I exist…” Nico cuts off when Percy puts his hand on Nico’s shoulder.

His face more serious than usual, he starts, “Look, Nico, I’m sorry for that most of all, and for usually letting you down, in big and small ways, I am going to try to be a better friend, that I promise. About the other part, um, Annabeth and I, she’s been distant since Tartarus, I kinda scared her down there…also this sin’t the best time for figuring out this stuff. I’ll say this,” Nico braced himself, heart hammering. “You liking me is not a bad thing, I don’t think it’s weird or gross okay? And,” here Percy paused, biting his lip, “if me and Annabeth do split, I could see us, you and me, watching the fireworks. “ He stopped, obviously running out of things to say.

Nico felt unsure, it wasn’t a declaration of undying love, and it seemed contingent on Annabeth, but it was more than he’d had before. More than he thought he’d have, so, taking a breath he nodded and Percy broke into a smile.

After that it was run run run, panic, blood, terror, all that good stuff. Then it was over, the world was saved, and Nico might hang around this time. Will Solace seemed very hopeful about that. Nico did like the other boy, he was cute, and nice, but the thought of Percy still made his heart beat fast…Will did too, but Nico thought adolescents was just a very unnecessary life stage, it was so confusing.

Then it happened.

He was putting away his weapons after a training run, Will waiting for him when Percy popped in. He looked, well, he looked good as usual, but also sadder. Nico had heard through the camp grapevine that Percy and Annabeth had split up, “taking a break” some of the Aphrodite kids called it. Percy and he had talked since then, but only about simple things, everyday stuff, which had actually been pretty nice, Will had even popped in on these conversations, and somehow it hadn’t been awkward.

Now, Percy was here and he looked like a man on a mission. Nico hoped the world wasn’t ending again just yet, but was ready to suit up when Percy sort of sagged against the wall. “Hey,”he said. “Hello,” Nico responded, hope doggedly rearing its stupid head.

Before the demigod could say anything though, Will came in, moving almost robotically, and looking like he was about to face down a firing squad. Angling himself to face both of them, he took a deep breath. “So, um, Nico, Percy, um, you guys are both, well, like, single right now, right? Um, so would you, and I mean,” here Will turned so read his freckles nearly blended into his face. “Will you both go to the fireworks later, with me, um, both of you?”

Nico and Percy stared at Will, then looked at each other. Percy spoke up first, “Um, yeah,” he said, blushing enough to match Will, “yeah okay.” Nico didn’t trust his vocal cords not to betray him so he simply nodded his head a lot.

Will gave a slightly relived laugh and nodded awkwardly. “Okay, good, um, see you at the bonfire then…” he said before turning around a dazedly walking out. Percy, still blushing just sort of waved at Will retreating back then to Nico before heading out as well.

Nico? Well, Nico may have slid down the wall, buried his face in his hands and giggled and smiled, and possibly even squealed a tiny bit, but no one was there to see him so it was okay.A

 

 

 

 


End file.
